sonic_pokemon_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu) is a both fictional character and main protagonist of the Sonic Pokémon series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog born with the ability to run faster than the speed of sound, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned over the world for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially, Dr. Eggman. "Dude, I've raced through more battleships and death traps than you can imagine. It's what I do. Just keep moving, doing good, saving folks, and living as free as the wind. Living by my way. My own way. "Go fast" is my answer to everything!" :—Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance :Voice Actor: Roger Craig Smith (English), Not Known (Japanese), Hassan Hamdan (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Antoine Nouel (French), Not Known (German), Renato Novara (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Anton Savenkov (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Jonatán López (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Sonic is the fastest thing alive and the eponymous protagonist of the series who possesses incredible super speed and numerous other abilities that are known to be based on breakdancing. He uses these skills to save the world from Dr. Eggman. He is impatient, laid-back, confident, cool-headed and always on the lookout for an adventure as well as to help anyone in need of rescuing. Appearance Sonic is an anthropomorphic hedgehog with blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso. He has six head quills dropping back from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward and a short tail that points up. He wears two light-weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs. Past self The series has offered differing depictions of how Sonic appeared in his younger years. Some sources shown that he was merely a lot shorter, whereas others have shown the young Sonic to have other physical differences, such as his fur being a lighter shade of blue and that his green eyes were previously black. Current Sonic is older, and has emerald green eyes. * Hair/Fur Color: Blue * Skin Color: Peach * Eye Color: Green * Age: 15 * Birthday: June 23 * Height: 100 cm. (3' 3") * Weight: 35 kg. (77 lb.) Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Sonic ** Knuckles the Echidna (good friend and rival) ** Tails the Fox (best friend, close as brothers) *** T-Pup * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog (best friend, self-proclaimed girlfriend) ** Big the Cat ** Cream the Rabbit *** Cheese the Chao * Team Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile * Mighty the Armadillo * Ray the Flying Squirrel * Honey the Cat * Vanilla the Rabbit * Tikal the Echidna * G.U.N. ** Commander Abraham Tower ** Team Dark *** E-123 Omega *** Rouge the Bat *** Shadow the Hedgehog (comrade and arch-rival) * Princess Elise * Team Sol ** Blaze the Cat (close friend, partner in combat) ** Marine the Raccoon ** Silver the Hedgehog (friendly rival) * Professor Dillon Pickle * Chip (good friend) * Coral the Betta * Crusher the Chao * Pearly the Manta Ray * Razor the Shark * Moss the Sloth * Shahra the Genie * Caliburn * Wisps ** Yacker * Resistance ** Shade the Echidna ** Nicole the Lynx ** Rotor the Walrus ** Tangle the Lemur ** Whisper the Wolf ** Desert Raiders *** Sonar the Fennec *** Spike the Porcupine *** Trevor Burrow the Mole ** Shijin Warriors *** Bunker the Turtle *** Cinder the Pheasant *** Dulcy the Dragon *** Jian the Tiger ** Wolf Pack *** Lupe the Wolf * Freedom Fighters ** Antoine D'Coolette ** Bunnie D'Coolette ** Omochao ** Sally Acorn * King Acorn Family * Charles the Hedgehog (grandfather) * Thomas Jones (surrogate father and mentor) Neutral * Breezie the Hedgehog * Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad ** Coconuts ** Grounder ** Scratch * Team Hooligans ** Bark the Polar Bear ** Bean the Dynamite ** Nack the Weasel * Chaos * Void * Emerl/Gemerl * Merlina Rivals * Knuckles the Echidna * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog * Jet the Hawk (in speed) * Silver the Hedgehog * Johnny Enemies * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (arch-enemy) ** Eggman's Robots ** Cubot ** Orbot ** Metal Series *** Metal Sonic (robotic doppelgänger and second arch-enemy) ** Eggman Army *** Egg Bosses **** Infinite * Dr. Julian Snively * Biolizard * Black Arms ** Black Doom * Solaris ** Iblis * Nocturnus Clan ** Imperator Ix * Dark Gaia Creatures ** Dark Gaia * Erazor Djinn * King Arthur * Time Eater * Deadly Six * Rough * Tumble * Dr. Eggman Nega * Whisker's crew ** Captain Whisker ** Johnny ** Mini & Mum * Ifrit * Treble * Walter Naugus Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Plot in the Series Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links * Sonic the Hedgehog Wikipedia * Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Heroes